


Love of a Different Kind: a contiunation of the Shadow Self

by Ravenshaman



Series: Shadows in Us [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Massages, friendships with shadow people, magic pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshaman/pseuds/Ravenshaman
Summary: Crystal goes to finish her Shaman training, but she seems to disappear for months when Dark and Anti decide to find her they are in for a surprise. Not only that but the evil side of the shadow people want her too.





	1. Worry

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of my Shadow Self story, I wasn't really sure I would, but an idea kept nagging at me and a had a minor dream on it so I thought why not maybe writing will get rid of it and maybe you will enjoy.

 

     

     After a month of the event with the Bull of Heaven Crystal needed to finish her training, she told Mark, Jack, Dark, and Anti that she had to have no communication during this time and should only be two or three months and not to worry. She would send a letter at each month's end when allowed to or have her teacher send them for her if she is unable. This was fine the first two months, but then silence, both Crystal and her teacher not only went quiet, but no one could find them. Dark had gone to the area they had said they were at last communication, but when he got there no one was there and there seemed some sort of hurried manner of the items leaving in the area. 

    Another two months passed with no word, Anti was getting antsy and Dark was very worried and at times snappy to others, Wilford tried his best to calm him, but to no avail. Desperate for help Mark and Jack asked Felix and Die for help, Die had a way of finding things hidden. Two days later he appeared and called for everyone to talk they teleported together to Mark's home, "did you find them?" Anti asked in an impatient manner. Die gives them all a look that he was worried how they would react to his news, "well I have news not all positive," Anti glitches a bit and Dark's shadows pulse, Anti glitches right into Die's face, "just tell us before I start carving things you don't want carved." Felix intervenes, "calm down guys okay? Just give him a moment," Felix pats, Die's shoulder with encouragement. Die begins, "so I used my usual knowledge gathering methods, a shadow person who has been undercover in the group of the shadows who wants to be the whole rulers of the world said that for some reason they are very interested about three months ago in Crystal saying she grows the key within her of their rule." "That would be when she went silent and stopped communicated," Mark exclaims, the others nod, Anti paces back and forth glitching worse, "the good news?" Anti asks with his voice starting to garble. Die looks at them all as he says, "what I understand her teacher had somehow foreseen their being hunted and has hidden them away, to where I know not. I do know who can take us to them both, but it is because they are an elemental of a sort and only that person can judge your worth to be sent to the location," Die pauses a moment, "I apparently was not worthy, yet, I was told." 

    "So what are you saying, we can't even go to them at all?" asks Jack. Die gives an odd smile, "actually I was told to, bring those who were closest connected to her to be judged." They all look at each other and Anti and Dark ask at the same time, "who would be that close to her?" Die laughs a light chuckle, "seriously, you don't know who's closest to her?" All four shake their heads no and Die laughs shaking his head, "it's you four of course who became close to her in such a short period of time and then helped release her from the Bull of Heaven?" Mark, Jack, Dark, and Anti all blinked with dumbfounded looks on their faces. "Now I am saying it's a chance not a guarantee you can see her, I was told you were best to come and that you needed to be judged one or more might be allowed to see her.  Something about being unsure until he meets you who can and cannot go." They make plans to meet at a ranch near Mark, apparently it was where the elemental lived surprisingly. When they all got there the next night they were surprised to be met by a horse, "I greet those closest to Crystal." 


	2. Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys meet a mysterious being to be judged to be lead to crystal

The elemental as it calls itself was a horse, a horse similar to the one Mark had rode on for his video, not only that, but it seemed to have shadows of extra legs to Dark, he was wondering if he was seeing things or if there was more to this horse that it can talk. "You can call me Slip as the humans do, please it is safe the other two in hiding please show yourselves," Slip says. Wilford Warfstache appears seemingly out of nowhere and from a tree Jackaboy drops to the ground. "How did you know they were there and how are you an elemental?" Mark asks. "My mother was a shapeshifting Jotun who also was a wizard the trees told me the one in red was there and I could sense the magic of the one in pink." Jack starts looking at the horse like he was thinking quite hard, while he was thinking Anti's patience was wearing thin, "that's all fine and good a horsey that talks and knows magic and has funny extra legs, but we are here to find out about Crystal and her teacher." Anti's voice starts to glitch slightly, Jack looks at Anti quickly and asks, "extra legs?" Dark speaks, "yes it's barely visible, but in the shadows there seems to be extra four legs on the horse." Jack blinks like he's confused then a look of realization comes to him. "You're Sleipnir!" Jack exclaims. "Slipwho now?" Mark asks, Jack turns to him," Sleipnir he's the son of the Norse trickster god Loki, I been reading about the Norse gods after I played the God of War game," Jack slightly blushes. "Yes very good mortal my mother is Loki," Slip looks at them all flicking his tail, "approach me and be judged, place your hand on my snout." Mark slowly approaches Slip and gently rubs his long snout, "next" one by one they each touched Slip on his snout a few moments before he asked for the next person till they all finished. Facing Mark and Jack Slip says, "as you are a bit connected and worthy you are not the closest and most relevant to Crystal's condition, "wait condition?" asks everyone except Dark and Anti who looked a bit shocked. "Yes the reason for her hiding is a condition she is in relative to some of you that you're all connected, but not all are directly involved in their making." Turning to Wilford and Jakaboy you have some connection more than the other two, but you are fractures and not truly worthy," Mark exclaims, "wait what makes someone worthy?" 

Slip gives Mark a moment of contemplation and answers, "love, not just care for her, but love for her and all of her." Mark with a slight confusion asks, "are you saying we don't love her?" Slip only answers, "yes and no." "Huh?" Jack stops Mark from any further questions, "Mark spirits of all kinds are always vague and keep asking questions will only make things more confusing. Approaching Dark and Anti Slip says, "both are worthy, both are directly connected, but one is very immature I caution that he might not be ready, but it is your choice, come follow you two, please guard the stable. Dark and Anti follows Slip into the stable, many horses were inside sleeping, as they walked Dark contemplated what it meant that him and Anti had a hand in Crystal's condition. Them loving her was unquestionable for in a way she was a mother to them, as they approached what Dark assumed was Slip's since it was empty there was a small portal that he walked into. Dark and Anti looked at it a bit weary then entered, inside was a tree. The tree stood tall with light gently shining from it, seeming to be a rowan tree with some berries on the branches. "Touch the tree and it will grant you entry," Dark and Anti look at each other a moment and then both touch the trunk of the tree at the same time a flash and they both feel something that felt like they were being grabbed and suddenly they are in the middle of a type of woods with a small hut nearby. The hut was quite fair sized enough to live in some comfort, "what do we do go knock?" Anti asks, Dark looks at it, "I think so," Dark walks carefully over to the hut and raises his hand to knock, but before he can do more than one hit on the door it whips open and standing before him is Crystal's teacher Raven. 

TBC


	3. Changes and Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a bit from Crystal's side.

_Three months before Crystal disappeared._ I was mediating when my teacher Raven came bursting in, "we must go now, I had a vision we are being hunted by the shadows." Crystal looks shocked, "why what more would they need of us?" "Due to your interaction with the Bull of Heaven and your friends helping you it seems it has created something within you." Crystal pauses for a moment thinking for a moment, "wait, do you mean what I think you mean?" "Yes I think you were feeling more than sick, we must leave to one who can hide us in a dimension to give you more time and to protect you. We have no time to contact your friends and they need more time to grow in their new forms, we will give them that time." "I understand we will hide till they are ready," Crystal places her hand on her belly excited and fearful at the same time. They had traveled quickly to a Ranch in the California area traveling the fastest way in a plane so as not to be caught, we came to the Ranch at night meeting Slip and he took us to his tree that was to send us to an area that was a forest that was part of the Jotuenhiem forest we were protected by a circle and the forest giants brought us food one of the smaller ones has been helping me with my condition as she had also gone through one of her own. 

    Jotun's all know how to deal with this since it can be different from what they are born from, I just worried they would be okay and not have any issues seeing how they were conceived. I mostly worry if the catalysts who helped father them unintentionally would even accept them.  I might be on my own again as I was with my son. I might lose my friends in all of this and it brings back my old anxieties, Mary my shadow self has been trying to sooth me, but we agreed that we cannot know how they will react to this information. Maybe it's just the hormones, I am not sure, maybe it's because they were conceived through energy instead of normal means. In a way I almost hope they don't find out, they don't need this kind of burden, in a way they are children with the new forms of being more solid and such, they could do real interaction instead of from the way side through their influence of those who's minds they are a part of. I was always more of a healer than a fighter so my abilities and Mary's are not much but protective not attack orientated.

     It has been three months since we hid away, we figured I am five months into my condition and my belly is starting to show more, the worse craving was eating fish and also craving peanut butter together, not exactly the best flavor, but I cannot get enough of it. We made our own peanut butter with the legumes around here and roasting and crushing them ourselves with some rock mortal and pestles we made. Not the best, but it does the job, Raven has made a few herbal medicinal teas for my morning illness. The Forest Jotuns have been a great help. I was taking a nap when a noise was heard at the door of the hut we had built with the help of the Jotuns gathering dead wood that had fallen in the forest so we would have shelter. I could hear voices and at first I was afraid we had been found, but then I recognized the one talking, "Raven good to see you I hope Crystal's unharmed," I could hear my teacher say back to Dark, "she is in good health with her condition so far so yes in a way unharmed." When Dark stepped in I could barely make out Anti behind him and looking around anxious, when they looked my way they smiled until I saw Dark look down and had a look of shock on his face realize my condition. "What are you staring at old man?" Dark didn't register Anti's common insult with him and when Anti could finally see me he was also gob smacked. 

TBC

 

     


	4. A Bit of Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one who was a bit immature was not who it was thought to be

    Anti's face was like being gob smacked and he walked up to Crystal pointing at her swollen belly, "what ye do lass gain weight, ye need to lay off the cake, ya?" A deep and slightly angry voice behind Anti speaks, "she is not fat you idiot she is pregnant," Anti whirled around gaping at Dark. "What?" Dark's face looked very angry, "she must have done more than her training, and had a fling or something got pregnant and something about the child is why your being perused by the shadow people," Dark said looking at Crystal. Crystal was starting to drop tears, shaking she said, "your right about the pursuit, but wrong of how I have gained this condition." Due to her hormones she started to cry harder, covering her mouth to keep from crying out she ran out of the hut to the forest. Anti watched as she fled turned to Dark and punched him, "how could you think she was like that, ye know she was not wanting relationships anymore, how can ye think she forgot us and perused a fling?" Anti ran off after Crystal, while Dark looking still angry with a bit of embarrassment, from behind him Raven says, "how can you think she would do something so foolish a thing again? I thought you were her friend," pausing a moment in thought Raven says, "or did you become jealous that she might have been having a fun time with someone else in any compacity that you have not met? That is a bit immature for the face you put on for the face you portray." Dark looked a bit embarrassed about his behavior, "I...think I became fearful she would leave us behind."

     Anti does minor glitch teleports to catch up to Crystal, his practice of the use of his abilities without Jack have become stronger to rely on energy in the air and even nature, he then teleports in front of Crystal and she bumps into him. Anti circles his arms around her as she is still crying trying to pull away, "I really didn't try to forget you guys or pursue anyone, believe me." Anti just strokes her head and hushes her till she calms down. After a bit of time Crystal calms down. Anti lifts her chin to look at him, "lass I know ye wouldn't do something like that even if you found someone you would want to pursue you would have asked us to meet or at least advice, I never doubted ye." Anti wipes the tears drying up and hears a voice that sounds very like wind in the trees. "Ah you are one of the friends that Crystal had mentioned, why is she upset?" The forest giant that had been helping her with the pregnancy, Anti gave the creature a bit of a wary glance tightening his hold on Crystal slightly when he was startled, making a move to put her behind him to protect her. "What are ye?" Anti looks at the slightly tall, but scrawny limbed creature who's very skin was like the very tree's around them with golden eyes peering down.  "Her name is Fey, she has been helping be with my condition since it was not a normal pregnancy." Anti looks back at Crystal and asks, "how did ye get pregnant anyway?" Sighing Crystal motions back at the hut and tells him she will explain with Dark present. "It's hard enough as it is I want to do it in one go instead of twice," he nods in agreement and walks back with a protective arm around Crystal.

    When they walk back Anti gently rubs her arm in comfort whispering how things will be okay, and they only need to explain things to Dark. As they approach the hut they hear through the open door that Crystal left in her hurry the conversation Raven and Dark are having.  "You fear abandonment again don't you it's a mix of Mark's from when his parents split and many times you were rejected by Mark himself." Silence from Dark, "you fear she will also leave you behind and took an opportunity you saw as an excuse to push her away so as to be the one doing the abandoning instead of being the abandoned," Dark stayed silent with an almost blush upon his grey like skin. "Dark I would never do that, I care too much of our friendship of you two to do that to you," Crystal exclaims. "Please sit down both of you just hear me out and let me explain what has happened then make a judgement please," Dark makes a nod of agreement and sits on the nearby chair sitting in his elegant pose he does on chairs. Anti sits with Crystal refusing to remove his arm around her on the small bench. Taking a deep calming breath Crystal speaks and tells them both, "So you know I am pregnant with twins with two different fathers, and before you ask on how that is possible I will explain in a moment," stopping the words of asking she could see Anti having, "first so you know the father's are both you and Anti."

 

TBC 


	5. Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal makes them understand how Anti and Dark became fathers

     

      "Dark you and Anti are the father's to the two children I am carrying," Crystal says. Dark looks shocked when Anti asks, "wait how is that possible? We didn't do any of the stuff it takes to make babies." Dark gives Anti a questioning look, "what? I know the difference I been reading books and stuff since we became solid, I was curious about the body functions, I didn't want to keep bugging Jack about stuff so I started to look at books in the digital libraries and stuff." Both Crystal and Dark blink and Dark asks, "what books have you been reading?" Anti starts to name a few medical books and then says, "then I been reading from this set of books with vampires and werewolves who are in love with mortals..." "wait you were reading romance novels?" Anti looks at them both puzzled, "romance?" "It's fiction created about love and romance, sometimes with creatures that do not exist with an ideal man and at times some have detailed love making information that as far as I know no man I ever dated even know how to do, let's just say they were all disappointing." Anti looked a tad shocked, "but I was hoping that the half vampire child between Ronald and Grace would be the reason to save the world." There was silence for a moment then, "pffffttt just funning yah I know it was fiction I was just curious of how it works since they are so very bland of the explanation in the process of baby making in the medical books." Both Crystal and Dark are surprised, after a moment Crystal continues to explain. "Anyway the reason I am pregnant is Raven and I believe when you were taking off the energy from the Bull of Heaven some of the energy was left and had used both of you as a catalyst to go somewhere and formed in my womb. It took some of your energy like a DNA sample to use as a way to be born. Thanks to the help from the forest giant who you met earlier Anti she has the ability to sense and tell me the child's father and she found that each child was a different father and we traced the energy to you two." They were silent after that absorbing this information.   
  


  After some time Anti asks, "where is Mary?" Crystal explains that they are merged as one like when she was pregnant with her son it's like a woman's shadow self goes into a status like going into hibernation to protect the babies, Anti asks, "so does this mean we get to be father's?" Anti has a look of hope on his face, Dark's face was a bit freighted. Dark gets up and walks outside out of the hut. Anti stands and yells after him, "Dark where are you going?" "Anti, I think he's not happy about the baby," Crystal's face looked sad and Anti holds Crystal comforting her. Outside Dark paces around as the forest giants watch him in the distance, inside his head Dark worries if he would be able to help care for a child, wouldn't he more likely get it hurt, would he screw it's life up? Maybe Mark would help? Would Crystal even accept him to father the child, would she want him out of the child's life? Dark was starting to panic when he was approached by one of the forest giants, Dark was slightly startled and became on guard for a moment. "You seem worried and panicked young one, is being a father truly scary?" Dark was about to question how it knew, but remembered that Crystal said they all knew pretty much. "I worry I would ruin the child's life or if the mother will refuse me. I am a monster after all." The forest giant looks at Dark with deep thought then says, "all first time father's worry of such things, but you as a monster you are far from such a thing, most consider our kind monsters more than what you are." Dark thinks about this as he walks back to the hut and hears a cry from Crystal his heart pounds as he runs back and when he enters he finds Crystal being massaged by Anti, "omg that hurt, but felt so good my back has been hurting not only from carrying them, but also my back is being kicked by one of them," Crystal groans again as Anti hits a sore spot. Dark who sighs out the worry and fear he was holding approaches them and kneels down onto one knee, "I apologize for my attitude earlier, I was afraid of becoming a father, and earlier I was afraid of being abandoned thinking you forgot us. Please let me be in the child's life I promise I will do my best not to mess up it's life." Silence for a bit Dark starts to think he will be rejected then he hears, "of course Dark I wanted both of you to be in their lives." Then they hear a shout from Raven, "it's time to change places Dark and Anti please take Crystal to your dimension with the one forest giant to be a nurse for her because they have found us."

 

TBC


	6. A talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to see what Mark and Jack are doing

_Moments after Dark and Anti go through the tree_

"I wish to speak to you both now that your other halves are through the pathway," says Slip. Mark and Jack become at attention, Mark asks, "what's going on exactly, like is Crystal okay?" Slip looks at them as if contemplating, after some time he says, "in a way you are both uncles." Jack exclaims, "well yah I am an uncle twice," while Mark is confused and says, "what?" "Your partners, since you are more in sync with one another, have come to become fathers," Slip explains the reason as to how. Both Jack and Mark and in a way shocked, "wait so in a way we are both inadvertently fathers and uncles?" "Yes and no, the thing is it is unsure since this is the first time such a thing has happened, as we are unsure fully what shadow people are, it is possible that they are when those like your shadow selves end up gaining power and influence of their hosts and fully take over gaining darker power wanting things to be in their control, more fear and suffering they feed off it and become stronger while your shadow selves have reached a more how to say, enlightenment in a way," Slip explains. Both Mark and Jack discuss more theories when Mark feels Dark's anger. "Ah your partner has found out about the pregnancy I wonder what has angered him," Slip asks. Mark tries to connect to Dark, but he is refusing to talk, "I don't know why at times he still keeps me in the dark about his feelings." Jack closes his eyes, after a moment, "Anti said Dark made an assumption and blew up," Mark asks, "why do you connect well with Anti so much?" "We talk and at times when Anti was lonely I let him snuggle in bed, we connect better that way." Mark looks a bit down trodden, "Dark only sometimes wants to even talk and really you let him snuggle you?" Jack shrugs, "it's when we are both alone he has been having nightmares of his own and it helps, it's like comforting a child. Are you having issues with connecting just because he looks like you Mark?" 

    Mark looks deep in thought for a bit then Slip exclaims, "we have company coming quickly go around so they do not see you, your partners will come a different way we need them to be closed in Jotuenhiem for a time to stave off the hunt for Crystal and the children she carries." The guys go to an area away from the barn holding the tree, by the time they get to the far area in the woods nearby Dark and Anti come through the shadows holding Crystal and Fey. Dark holding Crystal says, "Mark teleport us to your place, Jack I need you to come to Mark's and discuss things with you." Before they leave Mark asks Slip, "will you be alright?" "Yes as soon as they go through I must close the door, go do what is needed." As they appear in Mark's living room they begin to discuss what happened, "and Fey is here to be sure the babies are born well since they were born through magical means, the most comfortable thing I can think of is my dimension that I created I have rooms for everyone I will set a door to connect for you to check on us if needed," Dark explains. Anti asks, "why not my dimension?" Dark gives him a bored look, "yours is just a garden and forest, I will connect it to mine so she can have some outside time and Fey has a connection to the forest." Fey agrees that it will do they take a moment to find a place where they can place the door they decide to make it in the dining room and Dark set the door that if Mark or Amy need to enter they have to only knock on the area of the wall in a three and two pattern to let it appear. As Dark, Crystal, Anti and Fey enter Dark's mansion like space they quickly go to the large bedroom, Fey explained that at this point the children in Crystal need some of the energy of the fathers nearby and they will have to sleep in the same bed near each other for a bit of time until they absorb enough energy to where she can be on her own for a few nights. After getting ready for bed Anti, Dark, and Crystal get in the large bed and just fall asleep together with Anti and Dark laying their hands on her swollen belly.

TBC    


	7. Reminecence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed

_Two Weeks after living at Dark's :_

 

_Dark's POV:_

    I awoke with Crystal's head laying on my chest, Anti is curled around her holding on like a child to a mother, the visual makes me smile. Anti and I had been comforting each other when Crystal had disappeared and we have become comfortable with each other. Anti usually would get his comfort with Jack, but one night Anti came here asking to sleep in my bed because he didn't want to disturb Jack when his new girlfriend was over. He didn't want to cut in their time due to they can only get together on occasion. I was a bit stiff to him at first.

_Three months ago:_

     Dark is preparing to sleep for the night, now that they have bodies they need to rest them to connect to the subconscious with their partners, looking up sensing energy behind him he says, "Anti what is it that your doing here we need our rest." Anti was being unusually quiet making Dark turn around looking at him. Anti is flushed slightly worrying his bottom lip almost like he is afraid to say what he wants to say, looking over Anti Dark notices the wound that Anti had has finally fully scared over, Crystal had mentioned once that the wound was only due to an emotional scar in Jack's life dealing with it and going to a therapist has helped it heal and scar over. He is wearing his usual black attire, but instead of jeans he is wearing what looks like sweat pants. "Well speak I cannot read your mind," Dark says in a calm demand, Anti swallows and starts to ramble, "I have been having nightmares and I wonder if I can sleep with you for a week, I would do it with Sean, but his new girlfriend is over and they don't get to spend much time together due to where she lives and -" Dark cuts him off. "Stop, you can, but stay on your side of the bed understand?" Anti nods and they both climb in the large bed that Dark has with red velvet comforter, it was one of those beds with a dust cover on top with curtains to darken the sleeping area. As they settle and with a wave of his hand the curtains clothes Dark goes to sleep, he is awoken in the middle of the night by a noise he makes a small light in his hand and sees Anti on his side facing away from him, shivering making what a noise that seems like crying. "Anti," Dark says in a soft voice as he does that Anti flinches turning looking at Dark with an almost look of fear, "please don't kick me out I'll be quiet I promise," grabbing onto Dark's sleeve. Dark realizes Anti is afraid, "Anti I won't kick you out, tell me what is wrong?" Anti looks a bit embarrassed, "I had a bad dream been having a lot of them of Crystal since she disappeared, most are her being tortured or being....dead," Dark had been having a few of those himself, they talked about them together and ended up falling asleep holding each other. At first they were a bit embarrassed, but became comfortable about it each night.

_Present:_

    Dark was petting Crystal's head and then moves to Anti, Anti snuggles more into Crystal's back, Dark smiles, his other hand is linked with Anti's holding over Crystal's bump with the children in it. I will have to wake them soon Amy wanted to invite a few of the female friends over to her place to give Crystal a 'baby shower' we have to go through the door connected to Mark's home. I gently wake them I remember the first time she woke up she was surprised she ended on my chest and a different night we had switched where she was on Anti's chest and I had my arm wrapped around them both. Now it is something we have all become used to, I shake her again and she starts to open her eyes, just then Fey comes into the room. "I hate to waken you but you need to be up to nourish yourself before the party Amy wishes to give you." Everyone got up even though we had to pull Anti out of the bed and got dressed. One thing she has been talking to me about was she noticed that Anti and Jack are much more closer and tighter in their connection then I am with Mark. I am to talk to him while Amy is busy with the party. After Crystal's food was consumed, we moved to the door that connects to Mark's home and entered, the living room was covered in various pink, blue, and yellow streamers. There is a table full of gifts and various pile of odd trinkets, Amy pops around the corner and grabs Anti and Crystal. "Dark go hang with Mark to keep him company." I walked over to the office and knocked opening the door, Mark looked up and was surprised to see Dark, "Mark I need to speak with you."

TBC

     


	8. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the baby shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit of a boring bit, but they need to have a little rest before the real crazy happens.

        Anti was dragged off with Crystal to sit in a chair with a table full of presents on the side, he was confused as he say the few ladies that came to this party, Anti was a bit confused about one thing, "why does the babies need a shower, and how they are still in her belly?" Amy chuckled, "Anti it just means we will shower you guys with gifts for the baby so you have things you need when they come. It is a way people help each other out in a community." Anti thought about this for a moment, "oh makes sense, the name is so misleading though," he puts on a pout. Amy had invited those who knew of Anti and Dark and what happened some months back some were not able to make it, those who came were Pam, Mortemer, and a few ladies from the neighborhood. They played a few games like guessing how big Crystal's belly was with string, playing baby bingo, and making paper clothes for a paper baby doll. Anti was having fun and unconsciously every so often would touch Crystal's belly like he was drawn to. Crystal's messed up emotions from the pregnancy started to mess with her making her think that maybe it was only the babies making Anti and Dark care for her at all, even though it was not true sadly doubts like this was a common thing in a lot of pregnant women. Sometimes the hormones caused crazy emotions, and even cried for no reason at all. She knew this also and tried to keep back the tears, but still couldn't help crying. Anti started to panic, "Crystal what's wrong?" All she could do was shake her head, she even felt the presence of Dark asking if she was okay, she just sent the feeling she was okay and not to worry, Amy came to comfort her, explaining to Anti about hormones and emotions. "I think she's overwhelmed let us give her a few moments with Anti we will get the food the catering I ordered was gonna be a tad late," Amy went with Pam to pick up the food the others started to set up the dining room while Anti sat in the living room with Crystal trying to calm her. Anti was still very worried and asked, "was it something I did? Please tell me I'll do what I can to fix it." 

     Crystal cried for a bit on Anti's shoulder for a few moments and calmed after a bit, "I..I know it's is unfounded Anti really it's not your fault," Crystal sniffs, "when you touched my belly it seemed like you looked only there and not at me and I felt you only cared for what I carried and not me at all." While Crystal was still sniffling Anti became stunned thinking about when he did it, "I admit I was just excited, but the feeling I was having an excitement and how this can tie you closer to me as a friend, I care about you and the children, I didn't realize that it would make you feel upset." They talked a bit more then Amy came back with the food they quickly ate and opened presents, since Crystal was going to have twins many items were in twos or made for twins like a stroller and a double baby bath. Fey came later to help take the items back to Dark's dimension, Amy also gave Crystal a gift card to a shop for baby stuff in case of any need even if it was just diapers.  While this was going on Dark and Mark had a conversation about how to connect more at one point he felt Crystal's emotional breakdown and was about to leave if needed, but felt the message she was okay, he had a feeling she will tell her what it was about later. Mark asks what was wrong and Dark explained what he felt and what Crystal's response was, Mark had a look of thinking and said, "well considering her condition she is most likely just emotional and overwhelmed I am sure she is just fine." Dark still worried about it looking distracted till he felt her being happy over the gifts.  By the time he leaves Mark's office that they went into to talk they were all having a bit of cake and Crystal looked like she needed her nap so they take her back and lay her to sleep. Dark asks, "Anti what happened to have Crystal's emotions so distraught?" Anti explained what happened and they decide to make a plan for a suprise. 

 

TBC 


	9. Spas and Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Dark learn to connect while Amy takes Anti and Crystal out to shop for clothes

    

 

    Dark started going over to Mark's through the door into his place more often at first they started to just sit on the couch close to each other, Mark was slightly uncomfortable at first, but Dark was patient with him since he was the same with Anti some time ago. He kept it small like just putting his arm around Mark's shoulders and just talking with each other. Mark was stiff at the beginning, but as they got into the conversation about science and space, Mark's favorite subject. After a week Mark and Dark started to be a bit more into just talking and getting used to sitting close to each other and not be stiff or uncomfortable. During that week Amy was taking Crystal to get more expecting clothes she noticed that the handmade clothes from the Jotun world at the start of her pregnancy was starting to wear and she only had three shirts and one pair of pants. "Let's get you some stylish cloths, just because your pregnant it don't mean you have to look bad or grungy, unless you were going for that?" Shaking her head Crystal replies, "no, I would like to get some nice cloths," Amy beams at that and suggests a spa day also, she knows one that gives special spas and massages for women who are expecting. Anti pouts at this, "I thought I gave you good massages?" Crystal smiles and hugs Anti, "oh hun of course you do, but sometimes to get a professional to do it once and a while is nice and besides I want to give you a break and maybe we can get you one." He looks surprised and slightly blushes at the fact she wants to do something for him also, "and since technically you are the father we can get you a expecting couples deal," Amy exclaimed. Anti still feeling odd being called a dad fidgeted and then had a thought, "What about Dark?" "Sadly we can't claim both of you as a father, it doesn't normally work that way, people would be suspicious, and I really don't see him sitting down for a person he don't know touching and massaging him," Amy explained. Anti thought about it and came up with an idea, "maybe I can learn some things from this spa and use it on Dark at him at the mansion I bet he would be okay with me doing it." Amy and Crystal both agreed that was a good idea. "I am sure he is stressed a bit from connecting with Mark, I know they are getting more comfortable, but still its a tad stressful to both of them.    

 

      Amy took them both to the spa after they were done with shopping for clothes, Anti had to disguise himself to look more human less pointed ears, brown hair, and his claws looking more like hands, when people mentioned he looked familiar and they had decided to claim he was Jack's cousin from Ireland visiting friend's (Amy) and Crystal being his wife when asked for his name the decision was say his name was William, since that was Jack's middle name Anti figured most people wouldn't realize it. When they went inside they were given a place to change and to put on robes to first sit in a sauna room that was gently heated with the room covered in chunks of Himalayan salt to purify pores. They next went into a room to get a light salt scrub and a mask, Anti squirmed a bit wanting to touch it but Amy and Crystal and to constantly tell him not to touch it. "But it keeps making my beard feel weird, and since it grew bigger after Jack grew his bigger it's a tad itchy," Anti complained. "Endure it for a bit longer and it will be gone you'll feel better," Amy said. After rinsing off they got a massage, Anti payed attention what they did warmed rocks on Amy's back to soften sore and tough knots, due to Crystal's pregnant belly they had a special chair like device that she leaned forward on but had room to let her belly hang with no pressure on it. That was a more deep tissue massage where the person used their elbows in very tough spots to loosen them and worked them out and a big groan came out of Crystal for she had many tight knots in her back from carrying two little ones inside her. After they all got their massages the girls bought a few at home products the place sold like some lotion for Crystal and a mud mask. Amy wanted to treat her and bought her some bath oils to help relax her in a tub. Anti was happy to leave, he felt good but still was a tad uncomfortable around strangers massaging him. When they returned to Amy and Mark's place they heard oddly laughing of both Mark and Dark, they found them laughing over a video game the both were doing together, competing with each other on Mario Kart game. It was safe to say they were all a tad surprised how familiar and joking they were with each other, like old friends catching up. 

TBC   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be how the guys time together went that day.


End file.
